User blog:ZombieKiller123/October Blog!
Hello everyone, ZombieKiller123 here. Now...it's October, and as far as I'' was concered, it was almost Halloween since September 1st. :P But anyway, I freaking love Halloween. Growing up I couldn't wait for it! But last year was sort of a rip-off since I didn't do anything for it, like watching a horror movie or something. So, now I'm doing this blog...and watching horror movies. So, I hope that everyday (emphasis on hope) to give you guys something horror or Halloween related. October 1st While this will be a hard act to follow up with, for the first day, it's a short film double feature!...god I wish I made this! October 2nd I hope you didn't see this one before.... October 3rd Who else had ''this charming childhood memory? Oh and by the way, thanks to a comment from Deathwalker, I am now taking suggestions since I have some doubts I can think of something for the whole month. :) October 4th By request of our good friend Deathwalker, and by nessessity, here's This is Halloween, from Nightmare before Christmas! :) Another note on requests, I will post them irregularly, ie: If a request comes in today, maybe I'll put it up tomorrow, or the day after, or the next week, ect. But most likely not the next week, unless I have a good reason, or it's Friday. October 5th Here's another feature for ya! An obsucre Halloween TV Movie song and a parody of said song as done by the Nostalgia Critic. Why this song you might ask? My answer is...I just wanted the the latter, but I think it would be better if I had the original as well. Enjoy! October 6th OK...I've only seen this video twice. Only twice....and it still scares me to death. The narraration, the ending. I mean, when I saw it the first time, I saw that face everytime I closed me eyes, I couldn't sleep!...and now I'm sharing my terror with you! :D Unfortunately I can't get the video on this page, but here's the link to the website. www.scaryforkids.com/kuchisake-onna/ Pleasent Dreams... October 7th Have you guys ever heard of Lizzie Borden?...of course you have, famous murder case in MA. Well at one point there was a TV movie (fun fact: One of the actresses was a distant relative of the Bordens, she played Lizzie...don't believe me? Look into it on Wikipedia) And it ends on a very creepy note, well...just watch October 8th Here's another request for you by our good friend Secret...God have mercy on our souls. October 9th The first trailer for the list, and it's a classic! (PS: Still taking suggestions, if anyone is interested. :) ) October 10th Now I'm a huge Slender-fan, fan of the Slender Man Mythos. So I tend to find some of the strangest of things revolving around the entity. And this is a pretty cool "documentary" about the character, as part of another person's addition to the Mythos and a great way to get into them. Enjoy. October 11th Here's another trailer, from a horror story written by a man named Clive Barker October 12th OK, we all saw this coming. An wonderful example of bad acting from the horror-comedy Troll 2! (Which is actually about goblins...why is it called "Troll 2" then?) October 13th Hey guys! Now this is going to possibly be the longest video here...mainly because an episode of an anime. Now I know what you're think, "A whole episode? Why?" My answer is two words (at least in a rough English translation) Occult Academy. Now to take a joke from the Nostalgia Critc and invert it "This show kicks ass! This show kicks balls! This show kicks...ASSBALLS!" Seriously, this show is awesome, and full of monsters and mystery!...but I can't get it on the page so here are two links to find the show in case one of them doesn't work. (PS: It's subbed.) Hulu.com Animefreak.tv October 14th I bet you were expecting this for Halloween didn't you? :P Nope! Different thing planed for Halloween. But here's the slasher the started the slasher craze of the 70's and 80's! John Carpenter's Halloween! October 15th Here's another double feature for ya! But I must tell you...if your computer starts freezing, or your radio's on the fritz, before you call the repair man or geek squad...check under all the beds, look in all the closets, the attic. Because you never know....there might be a Gremlin in your house. October 16th While this wasn't requested by Inferno Pendragon, this is dedicated to him for the following reason. The following trailer is for an Irish horror film from 2005. As many of you know Halloween was originally from Ireland, under the name Samhain. But you might not know is that the Arthurian Legends originated from Ireland, believe it or not which inspired Inferno's stories. While this is a very loose reason to dedicate it to someone, that's my reasons. (And I'm Irish so, yeah) October 17th This song use to scare me to death when I was a little kid. But when I got older I realized something...it was nothing more then a parody. Now without further ado, Will Smith and DJ Jazzy Jeff's Nightmare on my Street! October 18th I know what you're thinking, "Corpse Bride? But that's not a horror movie." And my responce is, you're right. But here's my logic...it's a Tim Burton movie about the underworld! I have to put it here! :) October 19th Now let's get a little dark. Now, simple Q&A. 1) Who is one of the most iconic horror movie makers? Answer: Wes Craven 2) What is probably the most little known movie he directed? Answer: Deadly Friend. Now I never saw the movie, the trailer sends shivers down you spine! (PS: The woman with the rifle with the rifle is also the mother of the villains in the Goonies! No lie!) October 20th Now, here's the trailer to Nightmare on Elm Street, the classic horror film that made, even our dreams unsafe, and made it impossible for us to get to sleep. Enjoy! October 21st Lost footage horror is on the rise isn't it? While the controversial (almost universally banned) Cannibal Holocaust (thank God I never saw it), to the newer Paranormal Activity, the most remembered (and wrongly consided the first) of these films, is of course, The Blair Witch Project. Using a startling premise, and almost propaganda-esque advertisment, and the use of minimalisim, makes this film considered to be amoung the scariest! October 22nd Sorry that this video is short. But on the plus side, it's a real cult icon, from the cult classic film, Return of the Living Dead! October 23rd Hey guys! Now, what's scary, funny, directed by Sam Rami (who also did the original Spider-Man), and considered a cult classic, and one of the best horror movies of all time? The answer? Todays request from our ol' friend Secret, Evil Dead II! And tomorrow, Hero Forever will post her suggestion, to be a surprise for us all...even to me. (www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRamB30E9mU) October 24th Hello everyone, Hero Forever here, and I'll be posting today's video. Warning: Some may find it a little too disturbing, so viewer discretion is advised. October 25th Back to ZK here! Now this is a trailer for one of my favorite horror-comedies. Anyone ever heard of Idle Hands? :P October 26th Yeah...lot of trailers now. Forgive me for that. Well, here's a trailer for a very good, very creepy horror movie, The Gate! (Note: Yeah, there's going to be a bad storm up here, so I don't know wether or not I'll be able to update so...yeah. Let's hope for the best.) October 27th Four days till Halloween! Now after all these trailers, let's have something that's not a trailer!...and is from TGWTG! October 28th How the hell did it take me this long to put this song up?! IT'S A NESSESITY!!!!....and I think I mispelled that...oh well, MONSTER MASH!!!!!!! October 29th OK guys, Hurricane Sandy's coming up here, so, here's the video for today before power's out. Sorry, another trailer. October 30th HALLOWEEN IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER! So close you can taste it! Now for the second song here!...this song usually bug me, but that's only when it's used out of context (ie: In the summer) but, here it is! Halloween tomorrow, I can't wait! Halloween Well guys, it's finally here! Halloween time! When the barriers between the normal world and the supernatural world are at their thinest, and here comes Halloween's most recent mascot... ...What, you don't think I'm ending on a trailer do you? HAHAHAHAHA! Not a chance! Here are some tips on how to survive Halloween from Fearnet, by the same people that gave us the above movie! And now after all that creepiness, let's end on a lighter note with another TGWTG video! Ladies and gentlemen... (and as the Cryptkeeper would say) Boils and Ghouls, this was my Halloween blog, hope you all had fun, thank you to everyone who sent recommendations, and thank you to those who followed along. Have a Happy and Safe Halloween everybody! Category:Blog posts